I've Never Forgotten You
by hermionestarlink
Summary: The trios yeasr at Hogwarts are long over and after 5 years they have all changed. But, a sprout of love that had blossomed between to people back in the school days sprouts again as they met unexpectably. READ AND REVIEW!


Authors Note: I hope you guys like it. I'm not the best writer but, I'm alright.  
  
Chapter One  
Hermione Granger woke up the sunlight creasing her face through the open window that faced the vallyes and mountains outside of her house. She turned to the side as her brown wavy hair fell apon her shoulder. She yawned and streched her body out on the queen sized bed in her large room. Her white night gown flowed onto the floor as she walked across the room the floor boards cooling her bare feet. She flicked on the light in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her soft skin. Her eyes shot brightly open. Big almond eyes looked back at her with the same smile that she had apon her face.She turne on the radio as "Thousand Miles" blared into her ears as she flicked her wand and was in a spagetti strap blue top and in a light pink mini skirt as she wore slender white shoes.  
  
"Oh Eragon come here sweettie."Hermione said as her dog came panting towards her. It's brown fur moving through her hands as she brushed him.  
  
"Your such a good girl."Hermione said looking at her dog as it wagged it's tail back and forth. She kissed it on the forhead and walked down the stairs to her kitchen as she drank a glass of orange jucie and ate some pancakes. Soon an owl swopped in and dropped a letter on her lap as she white owl laid on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Snow."she said as she gave her owl a piece of a pancake. She opended the letter:  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
Thank you so much for letting us view your book "Eygpt: Wizards and Witches of the Ancient Time". We are pleased to tell you that it will be published soon.  
-John D.Brown  
Wizards and Witches Publishing Inc.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!"Hermione said as she threw the letter in the air and danced around. She had been working on that book for ages and finally it was accepted. Hermione grapped her bag and ran out the door and got in her car and drove to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate.  
  
"Usual?"the bar tender said.  
  
"No not today. Today I want something special."Hermione said. "Alright we have the Special Wine if you want that. Finally got your book published?"he said. "Good guess."Hermione said as she took a sip of her wine. God it tasted good. "Great."the bartender said with a smile. "Thanks."she said as she took out her writing pad and read the Daily Prophet. The Headline read:  
Harry Potter Captures Yet Another Death-Eater  
Harry Potter has captures Belitrix Lestronge and will be awared the award of the best auror in history. Harry Potter who has been known as the boy who lived is living a life with rumored Cho Chang model for Witch Weekly. Harry Potter (rest on page 3 under Potter).  
  
Hermione's smile faded. The mere thought of Harry made her heart ache. She missed him but, after he had broken her heart as he went with Cho she couldn't see him anymore. She would only ache more in her heart. She put down the papper and looked at Harry in the picture. His smile was broader and his hair still the same messy way as she rembered it. His green eyes the same as if they were looking at her. She flipped the picture over and a tear trickled down her face. Now they would just be friends if she ever met him again. She took her quille and started to write a story scratching out everything that came to her mind as she sighed. It was hopeless. After thinking about Harry nothing would enter her mind except his smile and face and smell.  
  
"Cho over here."a voice rang in her ear.  
  
"Harry I'll be right over."another voice rang in her ear.  
  
"Alright."the voice rang again in her ear. It couldn't be him. She opended her eyes wide and turned just as his face turned as he walked to the bar. He stopped. And looked at her. He smiled as if he didn't know who she was. She smiled back. He walked forward once again. 'It can't be her' he thought.  
  
Hermione turned and drank her wine.  
  
"Hello."his voice said.  
  
"What?"she said. Her sweet voice rang in his ear as his green eyes met hers.  
  
"Hermione?"Harry said questiongly.  
  
"Harry?"she said she blinked and laughed.  
  
"It is you."Harry said his smile grew widder and his eyes sparkled. "I've missed you."he said.  
  
"I've missed you too."she said as her face turned red. Why was she actting so weird.  
  
"Want to have a drink with Cho and I?"Harry said."We have to catch up."  
  
"Sure."Hermione said as she jumped down from her seat as he hair hit Harry and he could smell her shampoo. It smelled sweet as he smile made his heart leap.  
  
"Harry!"Cho said as she walked towards him. "Who is this?"she said looking at Hermione. "Thats Hermione. You rember her."Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah."Cho said smilng as she shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"Now why don't we sit here."she said smiling. "She looks different. Prettier that is."Cho said to herself as she held Harry tight to her. She smiled at him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Not here."Harry whispered to her.  
  
"Alright."she whispered back.  
  
Hermione sat down as her and Harry caught up.  
  
Okay it migh be lame at first but.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
